The Millennium Belt
by Anexi Naie Nightshade
Summary: Naie, a new girl that just started Damino High has something that has everyone on edge. Just what is this secret,and why does she have a millennium item? Atem/Yami X OC Joey X OC Ryou X OC slight Yugi X Tea.
1. New Girl

Well would you look at the time it's only been forever since I posted something for all of you to read. I am really sorry for my long absence but I'm back and ready to try this again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and Atesu,Pai., Api and Spi belong to my best friend Paxi. However Neihka and Naie are mine.

Enjoy!

It was a normal morning at Damino High students talking to one another before classes started.

"Did you hear?" a boy said to a group of his friends. "There is going to be a new girl here" he explained,this set everyone off asking all the questions they could ask at once.

"Great, this school doesn't need more girls in needs more hot guys." A girl said all her friends nodded in agreement. Yugi and Yami, who over herd about a new girl coming were excited but they weren't going nuts.

'No girl would say that if they saw you Yami.' Yugi thought to his alter ego who chuckled. 'Yes Yugi, However non of the girls here are right for me all of them are stuck up and look like they all just came out of a strip bar' Yami said to him now it was Yugis time to chuckle to himself.

'Don't worry Yami not all girls are like that maybe this new girl will surprise you!' Just as the thought finished in Yugis head the bell sounded for class to begin and everyone got quite and the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class I would like to welcome a new student to our class. She has come all the way from Thebes, Egypt. So please give a warm welcome to miss. Naie Nightshade."

Everyone looked to the door as it opened and in she came. Naie had long blond hair that came down to her waist and shimmered like gold, had a light tan,which is odd for a girl who grew up in Egypt, she was around 5'9,and had blue green eyes the same blue-green as the Nile.

She was pretty,but not a slut. 'I've seen those eyes before,but where?' the former pharaoh thought. "Miss Nightshade why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Bakura." the teacher said and pointed to an empty desk next to shy little Ryou. Naie walked over and sat next to him. They both smiled and said a small hello and started their work.

'So she has returned.~' thought the tomb robber that rested in the millennium ring around Ryou's neck.

Well there you go every one my first chapter, I worked hard to improve my stories and I hope this shows it. I want to give a shout out to my friends you all have been a big help to me and I really happy you all supported me all the way thanks!

Just who is this Naie girl and how does she conect with the Pharaoh and Tomb Robbers past lives? Find out in the next chapter!

R&R Please!


	2. Lunch

Hey everyone! Wow 5 reviews already and that's only the first chapter! I want to thank you all who reviewed it always puts a smile on my face that you all liked it so much!

Disclamier: I don't own much in this story but I do own the plot and Naie and Neihka.

The day was going smoothly for Naie. She and Ryou became really fast friends he even asked her to join him and his friends for lunch.

As she walked in to the cafeteria she felt lost and out of place. Just as she was about to go over to a table in the far off cornor of the room she saw Ryou wave at her. She walked over and saw Joey, Tea, Yugi, and Tresten. Naie sat next to Yugi and he gave her a warm smile.

"it's Naie right?" Joey asked with food still in his mouth. Tea slaped him upside the head for being rude and Naie couldn't help but giggle.

"Ya my name is Naie." She smiled. The former Pharaoh was going crazy he knew he'd seen this girl before but he just couldn't remember. The something caught his eye.

'Yugi do you see that belt that Naie is wearing?' Yami asked and just as Yugi was about to ask Joey asked something else.

"So Naie what made you and your family come down to Domino City?" Naie looked over at Joey and smiled.

"Dad thought it'd be better if I had some real friends." She giggles at her joke. "We uncovered forgotten tombs in Egypt. When you're all alone up there and have no one to talk to you get desperate so I started talking to the mummies. I guess I just worried my parents. Naie explained and Joey looked like he was going to be sick.

"Y-y-you mean you saw real mummies?" Joey exclamied almost falling out of his seat Naie only smiled and seemed to shrug it off.

"Ya it was pretty cool. We found the tomb of the nameless Pharaoh and this..." she said and pulled of her belt. "Was my very first find, But it wasn't with the Pharaoh it was with the great thief king." Naie said with the same tone as if it was nothing.

While everyone wanted to hear more the Pharaoh was boiling with rage. This girl thought that the no good, low life tomb robber was a great thief? She knew nothing of what the man has done.

Suddenly the Pharaoh had a vision. A girl was being brought before him and she was covered in dirt and grim from living on the streets, her hair ratted and tangled, a light tan, a food bag for a very short dress with a string around the waist, the last thing was the eyes blue-green that held mischief and trouble, but they also showed fear.

Yami snapped out of the vision and looked at Naie's eyes though Yugi's. Her eyes were kinder, genteeler then he had ever seen, but he was still worried. The millennium item that she had around her waist...

This was the first time he'd ever seen it before.

Well there you have it my second chapter in this story. Now if I would only stop being lazt and work on it lol.

What will happen now?

R&R Please!


End file.
